


Warmth

by FoxyLove



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cause that's what they are and you can't change my mind, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, That and Koujaku is being a big sap about him in this story, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft bois, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyLove/pseuds/FoxyLove
Summary: I've had this idea of a story with these two for a while and I thought it'd be a cute thing to share.
Relationships: Koujaku/Noiz (DRAMAtical Murder)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Warmth

He looked down at the once impassive face before him, now replaced with a look of surprise instead. Koujaku asks, "I know the kiss wasn't that bad, was it?"

There was no reply; just Noiz touching his lips amazed by the sensation. The continuous silence had concern bubbling inside of the alpha.

"Hey... was it really that bad?" He questioned.

Snapped out of the trance, his gaze dropped from Koujakus intense ruby eyes on him. Noiz reassures him. "No, it wasn't. It's just..."

A faint pink dusts his cheeks as he leaned forward to hide his head underneath Koujaku's chin. "I wasn't expecting the kiss to be so warm." The omega murmured.

Koujaku didn't need a mirror to know the dopey, and certainly lovesick, smile that crept on his face. He wrapped his arms around the shorter man and pressed his face into the soft, fluffy blonde hair.

He was aware of Noiz's inability to feel pain before he and everyone had been scrapped. Even now after so much time has passed, the raven still felt terrible for what he had done at the time.

It's still a blur no matter how many times he tried to remember. At first it was just like any other time Noiz had picked on him. The two bickered both and forth, the usual threats of harming the other, then next thing he knows, Koujaku woke up with a splitting headache and the brat sleeping soundly next to him covered in all sorts of marks all over his body.

After waking Noiz up and demanding an explanation, they had a long and lengthy talk about what happened.

_"Didn't it hurt? Did you even bother trying to stop me?" Koujaku had asked._

_"No, not really." He says as he nonchalantly gets dressed like he didn't look like he mauled by a dog._ _"Hah? You some kinda of masochist then? I knew something was off about you."_

_"Its not that I'm a masochist." Noiz glanced at the man as he hooked his usagi bots to his pants. "Its the only way I could feel it."_

_Kojaku was rendered silent by the impact of the next words that left the man before him._

_"I can't feel pain."_

Ever since then, a part of him had started to care about the foreign omega. He kept blaming his inner alpha getting attached just because he and the brat fucked that one time. Blamed his inner alpha for not wanting to fight him anymore. Blamed that part of him when he got protective over Noiz.

In retrospect, the bastard that kept feeling Noiz up even after he showed no interest had it coming to him.

Then Platinum Jail happened. From there, everything just fell into place. Aoba left Midorijima to find Mink in America, the bickering between them had died down and turned into teasing jabs whenever their paths crossed.

Initially they'd just see each other once in a while. Once in a while became every few weeks or so. A few weeks became meeting each other for a drink on Fridays at the Black Needle.

The first time he heard Noiz's laugh is still a vivid memory to him. Koujaku was telling him a story of an old client he had long ago involving her allmate not knowing about when and where there was a time for a certain conversation when he heard it.

His laugh was soft and airy, yet had that hardiness to it. The story wasn't Koujaku's favorite, if anything it was far from it. However, it became special to him after hearing that giggle and seeing that big bright smile. They could talk for hours. Mizuki joked about how he could close the bar and the paid could still chat away with each other long after he was gone.

A drunken offer of courtship, one misunderstanding, and lots of reassurance later, they got together. Koujaku had practically showered Noiz with tremendous amounts of affection. He loved when Noiz didn't know how to react to his acts of love, or be so timid over something as simple as wanting to hold his hand.

With a tilt of the blonde's head, the pair shared another sweet kiss. The alpha chuckled against his lips. "You're actually quite cute when you're not annoying."

Noiz rolled his acid green eyes. His gangly arms slid up the broad chest to wrap loosely around his neck, a retort at the ready. "And you're actually not that much of a grumpy old man when you're being sweet."

"Oi." The couple grinned wildly at each other before sharing another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Aoba: "You are so gay for that man that I keep forgetting you were straight at one point."
> 
> Koujaku: >:|  
> ~~
> 
> 2020 has been a shit year for everyone so I figured I'd make something to make the end of the year a little bit better with a cute idea I have in mind for these two.
> 
> Feel free to say hi or drop by my [tumblr!](https://gay-shit-i-draw.tumblr.com/) I'm more active there anyways.


End file.
